Intertwined Destinies
by cathaya
Summary: Princess Kinomoto Sakura is dismayed to find out that she is engaged. When her fiancée tries to hurt her she is saved by a certain amber-eyed commoner. Now Sakura has to find a way to break the engagement and sort out her feelings towards her savior…
1. Prologue: The Past and Present

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Hiya folks!  I'm back, and with another idea for a CCS fic.  I have decided I want to try my luck with a 'Prince and Princess' fic.**

**Summary: The Li Clan rules the south of China and the Kasuwari Clan rules the north.  The two separate kingdoms are constantly warring against each other.  One day, during the festivities of the southern emperor's birthday, the Kasuwari Clan sends an assassin to murder the Royal Family.  The Li Clan was wiped out and the great palace destroyed, but there is a crazy rumor that the heir, Syaoran, and one of his sisters somehow survived…**

On the other hand, Princess Kinomoto Sakura of Japan is a cheerful, naïve girl who can brighten anyone's day.  But that changes when she finds herself betrothed to the prince of the Kasuwari Clan, for reasons unknown to her.  Sakura protests against this, but to no avail.  Soon after she meets her fiancée, he attempts to rape her, but luckily a certain amber-eyed, chestnut-haired commoner saves her.  Now she must try to find a way to break the engagement, and at the same time sort out her feeling towards her savior…

*squeal* Sounds exciting, ne? *drum roll* On with the fic!

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Prologue ~ The Past and Present**

**By Kawaii Kitty-chan**

His eyes narrowed as he watched the scene before him through a hidden hole behind an old tapestry.

Laughter rang throughout the large, grand hall and voices filled with happiness and joy chattered excitedly.  Colorful banners hung from the high, gold-and-green-trimmed ceiling and other beautiful decorations adorned the tall walls.  Lined along one of the walls were mahogany tables of exotic fruits and other refreshments.  A trumpet sounded and the noise instantly died down.

"About time," were the only words the assassin uttered quietly, as he took a vial filled with acidic green liquid out of a secret pocket in his shirt.

A squire entered through a door next to a large, carpeted marble staircase that ascended to upper levels in the palace.  He cleared his throat and announced in a loud, clear voice, "Presenting the Royal Family of Southern China.  Her Royal Highness, Princess Li Xie-Fia."

A beautiful girl in her teens entered the hall, gliding down the large stairs with perfect elegance, her pale, dainty hand skimming the banister.  She wore a traditional Chinese dress made out of peach-colored silk with butterflies and small flowers embroidered on it in magenta thread.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Li Fan-Ren."

Another figure appeared at the top of the stairs, but she looked slightly younger than her sibling.  The slit in her lavender and violet dress exposed her slim, creamy legs from knees down.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Li Fuutie."

A vibrant red silk skirt lightly brushed the carpeted steps.  A pale complexion brought out her silky brown hair and eyes, not unlike her sisters.

His hands were nimble and cautious as he poured the poison into an opening in a small, sharp dart.  Handling it carefully, he loaded the dart into hand-held contraption and prepared to take aim.  "Not long now…"

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Li Fei-Mei."

The youngest Li princess made her way to join her sisters, her porcelain face slightly flushed.  A short-sleeved, pale pink dress with lilies and dragonflies sewn in sliver and white covered her body to end at mid-calf.  Together, the princesses of the Li Kingdom curtsied to their guests.  In unison they then sat on sliver thrones that were perched on the platform a little lower then the gold thrones that were for the emperor and empress.  A slightly smaller throne was placed in the middle of the four princess' thrones.

"Her Royal Highness, Empress Li Yelan and His Royal Majesty, Prince Li Xiao-Lang."

A young boy of about eight with messy chocolate hair and cold amber eyes stood at the top of the staircase.  Midnight blue skirts that belonged to a regal looking Chinese woman in her mid-thirties brushed the floor next to him.

His hands itched, knowing that his target would be announced next…

"And His Royal Majesty, Emperor Li Raiu of South China!"

A tall, muscular man stood stepped down the stairs.  He wore a fancy red shirt with gold trimming and white pants.  He had unruly hair like his son's, and the same fiery amber eyes except his were more gold.

"Perfect," the assassin whispered, and he pulled the trigger.

The dart flew towards the emperor at lightening speed.  Emperor Raiu stopped at the bottom of the stairs and spun around something, sensing something.  His keen eyes widened as he saw the poisoned dart heading towards him and tried to call a shield using his magic, but it was too late.  The dart struck its target with deadly accuracy, and the once mighty emperor winced, sinking to the floor, blood trickling from a wound on his arm.

He slipped away into the shadows before anyone remembered to seal all the doors.  He would've liked to get the heir too, but the assassin knew that magical barriers were now surrounding the Royal Family.  Even if there weren't, there was still no way to get a clear shot.  But that didn't matter; he'd kill them all in one go.  He laughed cruelly and cupped his hands.  Calling on his magic, he created a small, burgundy fire in his palms.

Screams filled the atmosphere, as everyone panicked, scrambling to get out of the doors incase the person sent to murder the emperor was still there and decided to kill a few more people.  Guards rushed into the room, calling desperately for healers, but the poison was already taking effect on their ruler.  With his dying breath, Emperor Raiu said to his family, "Get Xiao-Lang out of here; he is the only hope for our future…  And remember I love you all."  Love shined in his eyes for his wife, son and daughters who were crowding around him, tears falling like rivers from their eyes.

His chest rose and fell one last time, and then he lay motionless, cradled in his wife's arms.  Suddenly, flames engulfed the room.  Chaos reigned as people were sucked into the raging flames or suffocated from the thick smoke.

"Run!" shrieked the empress.  "Run my children and be safe!"

"Muqin!" the children protested.  The fire was closing in on them, and Yelan knew she only had a few minutes before they all perished.

"Fan-Ren, take Xiao-Lang," Yelan ordered.  "I will use my magic to transport you to a faraway country where I want you to raise Xiao-Lang as best as you can.  Train hard, my son, and always remember this day.  I hope that eventually our Clan's deaths will be avenged."

**KK-chan: Maybe I should end it there… na!  I want to add a part with Sakura in it first.  By the way, the next part of my fic is set 8 years in the future.  China is now ruled entirely by the Kasuwari Clan.  Syaoran is 16 and Sakura is 15.  Fan-Ren is about 24, as I have no idea how much older she is than Syaoran.  On with the fic!**

**~*8 Years Later*~**

"NANI KA?!?!"  Her scream echoed in the throne room, the word bouncing off the high, gold trimmed walls.

King Fujitaka sighed.  "You are to be engaged to Prince of China, Kasuwari Hiroku," he repeated.

Shock was clearly evident on Sakura's face, as the words registered in her mind.

_'Engaged… engaged… engaged… ENGAGED!'_

Sakura whimpered slightly, but her defiant emerald eyes burned with fires of rage.  "How can you do this to me?" she questioned softly.  "I want to marry for love, not some stuck-up prince I have never even met."

"Your mother and I were in an arranged marriage," Sakura's father replied.  "It worked out fine in the end."

"But how do I know the same thing will happen to me?" she argued back.  "Otou-san, I'm only 15 years old."

"Old enough to marry," was the response.  "Sakura, my daughter, please.  You have rejected every other suitor that has asked for your hand in marriage, and I need you and the Prince to marry so an alliance can be constructed between our lands.  The Kasuwari Clan is very powerful, and they may announce war on Japan if you decline their proposal.  It is essential for the well-being of our kingdom, and as the Princess of Japan it is your duty to your people."

Sakura chewed her bottom lip in frustration, deep in thought.  _'I don't want to get married!' her mind screamed.  _'There are too many things I want to do first.  I don't want to be tied down, much less to some perverted prince.  But then again, I don't want to stand in the way of peace between ___Japan__ and __China__.'_

"Very well, Otou-san.  I will give his marriage a try, but I shall not like it in the least.  And, DON'T expect me to produce any heirs."  And with her decision made, Sakura turned on her heel and exited through the huge oak doors with a swish of her long pink skirts.

The king sighed.  _'Gomen, Sakura-chan,' he thought solemnly.  _'I know you don't wish to marry, but our country and peoples' lives are at stake…'__

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: So, whaddya think?  I forgot to mention this before, S+S's parents used to be great friends and had arranged for them to be married when they grew up.  Neither Sakura nor Syaoran was informed of this, however.  The engagement was canceled though, for obvious reasons.  S+S only met each other once when they were about 4.  Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes!  I started writing this prologue ages ago, and I really wanted to post it.  Besides, I've only edited it about 6 times…  Things may be a bit confusing at first, but hopefully everything will clear up after the next few chapters.  Please review!  Cya!!**

**P.S. I'm officially on holidays!  Yippee!  That means that hopefully I will be able to update a bit sooner… big accent on the 'hopefully'. *shrug* How quick I update; only time will tell!**


	2. Dreaming of You

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Okie dokie.  I'm sorry I took so long to update!  'Neways, here's the next chappie!**

**_DISCLAIMER:__ Miraculously, I somehow found the time in my busy schedule to fly to Japan (and back) and kidnap CLAMP.  They are currently held captive in my closet and are– *peeks in through secret hole* –playing a game of 'Go Fish'.  Right.  So, needless to say, I now own Card Captor Sakura! *dodges various objects thrown at her* Hey, watch it! *CRASH* OW! *ambulance sirens scream in distance*_**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter 1 ~ Dreaming of You**

**By Kawaii Kitty-chan**

"I-don't-wanna-get-married!" Sakura screamed, accenting every word with a hard punch to a padded, sand-filled bag, suspended from the ceiling in the training room by a thick rope.  Bitter sweat trickled down her face, her cheeks were flushed and her hands ached fiercely from the pain.  The poor bag swung on its rope, flying in the air, only to come back down and be greeted by Sakura's fists.  It had been given to her by her brother Touya a few years ago for her to practice fighting techniques, _'Or,'_ Sakura decided, _'to take my anger and frustration out on.'_  Sighing, she aimed one last blow at the bag and promptly flopped down on the wooden floor.

Sakura winced as she looked at her bruised hands.  _'Itai!__  Otou-san's gonna be mad.'  Her father thought it was unladylike for a girl to learn how to fight.  Luckily for Sakura, Touya had been on her side and agreed to teach her self defense.  __'And it has certainly come in useful,' Sakura mused.  _'With all those perverted princes trying to get their hands on me…'_  Her perfect face scrunched up in disgust at the memories._

"Sakura-chan!" a sweet, melodic voice called.  The emerald-eyed princess turned and saw Tomoyo Daidouji, her cousin **(KK-chan: Yes, in this fic Tomoyo and Sakura are cousins, not second-cousins.****) and best friend since they were practically babies, running towards her.**

"Tomoyo-chan!" she squealed.  For the last few months Tomoyo and her mother Sonomi had been in England, representing Japan and discussing peace treaties with Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa and his parents, the King and Queen of England.

The two girls embraced tightly.  "I've missed you so much!" Sakura exclaimed once they had parted.

"Same here, Sakura-chan, same here!"

"So when did you get back?" Sakura asked.  "I don't remember seeing any of your coaches this morning."

Tomoyo smiled happily, her amethyst eyes shining with joy.  "That's because we only arrived about an hour ago," she explained.  "I asked Touya where you were and he said that he didn't know.  So I just looked around and had a hunch that you might be here.  And I was right!"  Sakura grinned at her best friend.  "So, what's new around here?"

Sakura's face darkened slightly.  Tomoyo, sensing her friend's distress, quickly suggested that they go to her room in the palace and talk there.

"… and in a few weeks my fiancée will be coming here, Tomoyo-chan!  I just don't know what to do.  I want to marry a man I love, not be in an arranged marriage," the only Kinomoto princess finished, her tone of voice helpless.  Slightly shocked at this news, Tomoyo bit her lip softly as she thought about what Sakura had told her.  _'So she's engaged.  Poor Sakura-chan!  I just hope for her sake that Prince Hiroku is a decent person.  I wonder…  Maybe I should tell her about…'_  Tomoyo was startled out of her thoughts when Sakura began to speak.

"Gomen ne Tomoyo-chan," she apologized.  "I was so caught up in my own problems that I haven't given you a chance to tell me about your trip to England."

Tomoyo blinked.  "Oh… well, you don't have to be sorry.  It's not your fault you're engaged.  Speaking of which, um… something I forgot to mention before… I'mkindaengagedtoPrinceEriol," she confessed sheepishly, saying the last sentence really fast.

"Nani?"

Tomoyoi took a deep breath and repeated, "I'm engaged to Eriol-san."

There was silence until…

"HONTO NI?!" Sakura exclaimed.  "That's wonderful news!"  Both girls had been childhood friends with Eriol.  As they matured Tomoyo developed a crush on the English Prince, which had quickly turned into true love.

"Honto," Tomoyo affirmed.  "It's ironic," she said bitterly.  "I've always dreamed of being engaged to him, but unfortunately the love in this marriage will be only one-sided.  There's no way Eriol-san could ever love me."

Sakura put a comforting hand on the violet-haired girl's shoulder.  Tomoyo's eyes were filled with unshed tears.  Sakura knew that she really loved Eriol, and it pained her to know the hurt her best friend would be feeling.

"It's ok, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said gently.  "Let it out, let it all out…"  Overcome by her grief, Tomoyo collapsed broken-heartedly onto Sakura's shoulder and cried her eyes out.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan.  Everything will be alright, I promise…"

Prince Hiroku twirled an expensive glass goblet by its stem in his callused hands.  His cold black eyes glittered with unconcealed menace, as he plotted against the beautiful Japanese princess who was now his fiancée.  Apparently she played hard to get… well, he'd fix that.  And she was the Card Mistress.  _'She will come in very useful for my future plans,' he thought with approval.    Hiroku laughed darkly._

"Only a few more days, my beautiful cherry blossom," Hiroku said out loud, his eyes shining with lust.  "And then you will be mine, and no one else's…"

Sakura awoke in Tomoyo's room with a start.  The emerald-eyed princess panted heavily, recalling her dream, no, nightmare.  She abruptly pushed the covers back on the sleeping pallet lying on the floor (she had refused Tomoyo's offer of sleeping on the comfy bed) and walked towards the door to Tomoyo's balcony, careful not to disturb her sleeping cousin.

She had decided to stay with Tomoyo that night and, even though Tomoyo assured her it was alright and that she would be fine, Sakura knew she was glad for the comfort.  She threw the filmy drapes apart revealing a large glass door and decent sized balcony overlooking the Palace Gardens.   Sakura opened the door with the silent stealth of a cat and slipped outside.

She inhaled a breath of crisp, night air and sighed, her nightmare still vivid in her mind.

**~*Dream*~**

_Cold black eyes stare at her, seeming to strip her from her thin, cotton nightgown.  Suddenly there is a flash of light and the eyes fade to be replaced with warm amber ones.  They are filled with concern and… love… for her?  She can't see the rest of the figure because his body is shrouded in shadows.  Somehow she knows both of the eyes belong to males.  Then the amber eyes lose their emotion and become blank.  The figure turns and walks away from her.  "No!" Sakura cries.  "Wait-,"_

**~*End of Dream*~**

_'Could it be a prophetic dream?' Sakura wondered.  "Who was that boy," she mused out loud.  An icy breeze swept past her, and Sakura shivered, remembering that she wasn't dressed for the weather at this time.  She was only wearing a plain, pink nightgown that had thin straps.  Designs of cherry blossoms were embroidered on the skirt in silver thread, the only sign that she cam from a wealthy family._

The soft starlight and moonlight seemed to make Sakura's skin glow.  She looked like an angel standing on the balcony, silhouetted by the now-brightening sky.  The sun would rise soon.

_'Ah well.  If_ my dream _was__ prophetic then I'll face it when it comes.  But until then, there's no point in worrying about it now.'  Sakura turned to go back inside the Kinomoto palace._

A few cherry blossom petals fluttered down on a light wisp of wind, escaped from the confines of their tree.

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: I've finally finished chapter 1!!!! *waves crutches in air and dances around with various bandages coming off, then notices everyone's stares* What?  I got hit by a bus.  Literally.  Someone threw it at me for saying that I own CCS. *sees disbelieving looks* Fine, fine, it was a toy bus, but hey, that's still a bus!  Mind you, it's true; I do own CCS.  MWAHAHAHA–!! *gets hit my a real bus and faints***

**Tenshi** (muse):** Don't mind her.  She's been a little crazy lately. *shakes head***

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: *regains consciousness* Ok, let me think… I don't think there's anything I need to mention.  Wait!  I forgot to review my reviews!**

**Tenshi**:** Right…**

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Whatever.  Now, reviews!**

**REVIEWS**

**Helen: Thanks for being my first reviewer!  I really will try to finish this fic.**

**Sailorstrlghts****: Does your name mean 'Sailor Starlights'?  I was just wondering coz I'm a really big Sailor Moon fan, but 'neways, back to your review. *clears throat* Thank you!  It was a bit sad, I agree.**

**EtHeReAl**** WoLfe: *grins* I guess it is kinda funny…  Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kawaii berry: Lol.  Was this quick enough?  Probably not but I tried.  Aw, shucks. *grins* Thank you!**

**UrbanCinderella****: Thanks!  Well, after a long wait, here is the next chappie.  (Presented to you all on a gold plate… O.o)**

**Liliana**** Moon: I'm really glad you think so!  BTW, thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list.**

**Babybluestarangel****: Thanks!  Here ya go!**

**Semmerie****: Ooh, choccie cookies!  Yum!  Lol.  Thank you for the compliment!**

**Mycherrywolf****: Thanks for the support (and review *winks*)!**

**Kawaii Kitty-chan: Cya later everyone!  I'll try to update A.S.A.P.!**

**P.S. Reviews are most welcome!**

**P.P.S. I promise that Eternal Magic will be updated soon.**

**P.P.P.S. Uh, can you even have P.P.P.S.?  Oh well.  Happy birthday to me!  Fine, my birthday was on November 6, but still…  TTFN!  ("Ta Ta For Now" in case you didn't know. ^_~ Think Tiggr.  Remember, he spells his name "T-I-double G-R".)**

**Tenshi**:** *sweatdrops***


End file.
